1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally pertains to the medical care, and more specifically it pertains to a cap worn on a patient's head for supporting medical tubing to the head.
2. Description of Related Art
Several devices have been used to fasten and support medical tubing to the head. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,566 (Garrow) discloses an adjustable strap with hook and loop fasteners which may be closed around medical tubing for fastening and supporting the tubing to an extremity. In one embodiment of the invention, the strap is the headband of the hat with a shaped crown and a bill, brim or visor. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,101 (Tumolo) discloses an adjustable headband with integral tie fasteners for supporting medical tubing to the head.
Still, there is a need for a comfortable headpiece which may be worn to fasten and support medical tubing to the head, even while the patient is sleeping or confined to bed.